Poison Kisses
by SprinklzAndPixieDust
Summary: I'm sure you wouldn't want to be trapped in a car with a bunch of squealing, screaming, twenty-two year-olds, waiting to meet Big Time Rush. This sucks. BTRXOC


_**Hi all! Okay so this is a new story I was laying in bed one night and couldn't get it out of my head. So, tell me if it's any good and I'll update. Thanks Rushers!**_

'I hate everything right now' I think to myself as we drive down the road to this stupid party. No wait that's not nice. I shouldn't have thought that. Well it is kinda true. I mean I'm sure you wouldn't want to be trapped in a car with a bunch of squealing, screaming, twenty-two year-olds. This sucks. I'd rather be at home with Mr. Bananas, my stuffed monkey watching reruns of friends and pouting over a break-up. Some ice-cream would have been nice too.

My sister, Sienna is absolutely obsessed with this band, Big Time Rush. They were having this album release party or something, and somehow, that's where were heading. You might be wondering how where gonna get in. Yous see there was this radio contest that she entered, hoping she could get tickets and, Whoopdeedoo! She got them. Four tickets. One for each of our closet friend. One for her, and unfortunately... one for me. This basically means, I'm gonna be sitting on my ass, in a corner. I'll constantly have to shoo kissing couples and horny men away from me. Oh the fun!

The world hates me. It's not that I don't like BTR, I mean there just... whatever! I can hear our friends squealing in the backseat. Lord help me. My parents don't trust Sienna at all due to her tendency, to get drunk and... a tad bit horny. So to insure that she doesn't go off and fuck random men, I'm stuck with her.

"Jess, Aaron! Shut-up!" They quiet down and stare at me for a moment. I start to feel guilty, until they start to giggle again.

I hate these bitches sometimes. We pull up the club, Liquid, fashionably late and heads turn to look in our direction. We step out of the car and stand together, side by side. Wind starts to blow our hair back and we smirk. We give runway worthy smiles as we pose.

"Aww that's not them!" Some random chick groans. The crowd seems to moan in agreement before turning back around. Suddenly the wind stops blowing and we're all stumbling in our heels, trying to catch ourselves from loosing balance. .

"Well forget you!" I holler to the jerks. The girls laugh and link arms. Once we are all a successful human chain we begin to make our way through the crowd, and into the club.

After countless encounters with elbows, stiletto heels, and gross spit, we finally make it into the club. S&M is blaring through the speakers loudly and I start to make my way to a quiet corner.

"Oh no you don't." Sienna screams grabbing me by my arm.

"Not this time. You are not going to sit in the corner somewhere. We are going to have fun! Got it?" She calls smiling. And this is how you know were related.

I roll my eyes but smile anyway. I get the feeling that I'm being watched and I quickly glance to my left. My eyes meet with the most gorgeous jade irises I have ever seen. Jess and Aaron have two glasses in each hand as they make there way back to us. I stare at the drink for a moment.

"Come on loosen up!" Jess whines. Well at least I can do it legally now, as appose to my 'younger' days.

I take what ever the substance is, throwing it back. When I open my eyes, I cant find the green eyes that had connected with my own hazel irises. My sister, and friends all look at me like I'm crazy, and they don't know who I am.

"What? You said we were gonna have fun." They quickly down there drinks and set them down. As the beat starts to kick in we make our way to the dance floor. Quickly, we align our bodies and start to gyrate against each other.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it! Sticks and stones may break my bones but, chains and whips excite me!_

Our hips rock and grind into each other in the most erotic ways. We brake up into pair, Me and Aaron, and Sienna and Jess. We tangle our hands in our hair panting and giggling slightly. Men stop dancing and just watch the four of us for a while. The women they dance with scoff and stomp off. Pretty soon, there's just a crowd of men (and some women) just watching us dance on each other, but I don't pay attention.

I can't seem to get those eyes off my mind.

_**Sienna's POV:**_

I feel like I'm gonna faint but, I kinda like it. I've never been one to stay the center of attention. (Okay hard to believe I know.) I glance to my sister and see her flip her hair to one side and grind harder on Aaron. Okay something is going on. My sister, throwing back drinks and grinding? I dismiss it as her loosening up and having fun for once. Good! She's been a bit of a crab ass since that idiot cheated on her. I made him so sorry for what he did to her!

S&M goes off and is replaced with We found Love. I turn around and place one of my thighs between Jess's. The four of us mentally connect with each other and decide to have some fun with the guys here. I grind my 'girly part' down onto Jess's thigh and start to lift the hem of my skirt a little bit. Guys start to hoot and holler and I laugh throwing my head back. When I lift my head back up, I freeze. Oh, shit just got real!

"Jess!" I whisper yell.

"I know I saw him! Keep dancing, let's turn him on, get him hard!" She responds. I have no choice but to keep going.

'Let's take this up a notch' I think to myself. I tug at the top of my dress and lean down exposing my cleavage. Damn, maybe I shouldn't have drank. Jess grinds her leg harder up into me and I let out in involuntary moan.

"That's good!" She exclaims, as we see Logan shift his khaki shorts slightly. I look closer and see a huge bulge.

I smirk and run my tongue over me lips looking directly in those deep soulful eyes. His Adams apple bobs as he gulps. The rest of the guys appear next to him and I almost die. Here Logan friggin' Mitchell is watching me grind on another girl. Oh God... I need a drink. The other guys nod there head to the beat, watching with smirks.

_What it takes to come alive. It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny._

I rip my hair out of the high ponytail I had put it into, letting my soft dirty blonde curls cascade down my back. Jess' fingers tangle in my hair, as I begin to pant. It's getting hot and my heels are killing me. As if to make a point my feet ache even harder. Challenge accepted mothafucka's!

The four of us come together again, and start to grind so hard, it almost hurts. Big Time Rush seems to notice my sisters and I's similarities and run there hands over there faces with wide eyes. It's not weird that I'm gyrating with my twin right? The song fades out and we laugh as we make our way to the bar. I take a quick glance behind me and see them following us.

"Oh my god there following us y'all!" I scream quietly.

In unison we 'discreetly' glance over our shoulders. The guys laugh a little at our failed attempts of being sneaky. We make our way to the bar and sit down crossing one leg over the other. The guys push and squeeze there way over through throngs of people. Oh god!

"Is my hair okay? Is there lipstick on my teeth? I need gum!" All of us, but Tiff panic at the same time. How is she so laid back?

"Dude chill. We all look hot." She monotones. Way to take the enthusiasm away, Sissy! I start to panic as I hear footsteps approaching, and voices growing louder.

"My, god!" I whimper in sheer panic.

I mean I always imagined I would meet them, and Logan and I would fall in love. Then we would run away and live together in a magic sugar castle made of sweets and chocolate, but that part was always optional.

Someone sits behind me, and I get a whiff of Axe and vanilla.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

**A/N:Cliffhanger! Should this be a BTR/OC or just Kendall and Logan/OC? You know me, I'm indecisive! So keep on the look out for this and for HPM! **

**Bye Guys,**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust **


End file.
